1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating system for an internal combustion engine, wherein lubricating oil dropping to and dwelling in a bottom portion of a crankcase is fed to a lubricating oil tank through an oil cooler by a recovery pump. The lubricating oil is supplied from the lubricating oil tank to respective portions of the internal combustion engine through an oil filter.
2. Description of Background Art
A lubricating system for an internal combustion engine is known. Referring to FIG. 35, a lubricating oil dropping to and dwelling in a crankcase bottom portion 03 after lubricating respective portions 02 of an internal combustion engine is passed through an oil cooler 04, thereby being cooled. The lubricating oil is then fed to a lubricating oil tank 05 by a recovery pump 01. The lubricating oil is supplied to the respective portions 02 of the internal combustion engine requiring lubrication and cooling through an oil filter 07 by a supply pump 06 (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-73736, paragraph [0018] in “Detailed Description of the Invention” and FIG. 4).
In the conventional lubricating system for an internal combustion engine shown in FIG. 35, the supply of lubricating oil to the respective portions of the engine is performed by only the supply pump 06, so that it is necessary to enlarge the supply pump in size. In addition, where it is desired to cool particularly the portions having high calorific values such as a portion surrounding a combustion chamber of a cylinder head and an AC generator, it has been a common practice to cope with this by enlarging the capacities of the supply pump 06 and the oil cooler 04.